


Enchantments

by brickgate



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic Minecraft, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickgate/pseuds/brickgate
Summary: A story that takes place with characters of the Dream SMP combined with a few of my OCs. I’ll add more to this later.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Original Character(s), Implied Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi! This is the start of “Enchantments” an original story by me, that takes place in a realistic Minecraft universe. I hope you enjoy! I will try to update every other day, it depends on how quickly I write chapters.

A whisper caused the hooded figure to grow silent, setting down what appeared to be a young baby fast asleep despite the shadows that basked the figures in the darkness.  
“Are you sure about this?” the figure began to mumble. “She’s not from this dimension, we’re putting all of XXXXXXXXX at risk by doing this, if it goes wrong we’re screwed.”

“I’m already quite aware of the risk XXXXXX. But we all know this is necessary if we don’t want our dimension to fall into anarchy again.” another hooded figure began to speak as they emerged from the shadows.

“Yes, but what if they realize she’s not like them? If they find out what she is, she’s going to be taken advantage of or used in a war. Her eyes are a dead giveaway that she’s not like the rest of them.”

“All we can do is hope for the best. Her eyes won’t be as big of an issue here, this dimension has hybrids of a sort, she’ll be able to blend in. Besides, she’s going to be safer the farther away she is from our kind of world.” the figure finished, slowly picking up the sleeping infant and beginning to walk further out of the shadows towards a structure made of dark blocks; red-tinted mist encasing its entirety, and small wisps of particles floating towards the figure and infant.

“You promise you’ll get back safe?” the seemingly forgotten figure questioned.

“Of course.”

And as the last syllable escaped the figure’s mouth, the particles seemed to consume them and the infant resting in their arms in a red haze, before vanishing without a trace, leaving nothing but a wisp of mist. 

_

The figure surveyed the area, relishing in the sight of a village, alongside a nearly risen sun. This would make their job much easier. Walking amongst the shadows that the semi-dark sky still cast, they approached the village, being careful not to alert anyone who might have awoken already of their presence. Crouching along the worn dirt paths, the figure finally found what they were looking for. A village library sat in front of their gaze, warm light casting from windows that lay above a sign which read, “Enthe’s Library”. Carefully, the figure laid down the sleeping infant in front of the door, being cautious as to not wake the child. Their job completed, they breathed a sigh of relief before disappearing and muttering to the infant,

“Be safe my dear.”


	2. Chapter 1 - An Unusual Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight background of Holly’s every day life, and an encounter with an intimidating man named Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Kate here, with another chapter! Two in a day :D. I hopefully will have the second chapter up tomorrow! Thank you for the 2 kudos so far, it’s exciting and motivating to see people interested in my work. Enjoy!

Pulling open the stuck shower door was a feat that sent Holly stumbling backwards, almost tripping over the woolen gray rug that laid on the prismarine-tiled floor. Stepping in, she swiftly slammed the stubborn door closed and turned on the old quartz shower, flinching as cold streams of water began to run down her sides. Soon, the steady stream of water had become a comforting warm, and she began to relax as she pondered over how tired she was of her repetive routine. She reached for a small blue bottle, squeezing it into her hand with a creme flower scented liquid pouring out. She began to lather her blonde-brown hair into soapy suds, washing out every last speck of dust from the long day spent tending to her parents library. She repeated the action, but with a lighter blue bottle this time, then grabbed a lavender-scented bar of handmade soap. She lathered her pale skin in the sticky suds before rinsing them off, her mind getting lost in the sight of bubbles flowing down the rusty drain. Shortly after, she shut off the shower, prying open the stubborn door and reaching for a gray woolen towel that sat on the small sink. She quickly dried her wet body off and wrapped the towel around her figure, traversing to her quaint room, and lifting open a small chest once she arrived. 

She pulled out an old red wool sweater and a soft pair of gray sweatpants. Her damp hair left marks on the sweaters fabric as she donned the outfit, wrapping her hair in a small towel after. A quick glance out her small window revealed a star filled night sky, which casted a faint glow into the room. Her parents had already snuffed out the few lanterns they usually used for light during the darker hours of the day, and were now fast asleep in their room. She pulled back the gray quilt that covered her bed, and laid down. She twisted around a bit before finally getting comfortable, and pulled the quilt back over herself. Closing her tired eyes, she began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

\----------------------

Warm beams of soft golden light shone through the window, casting a bright glare on the sleeping woman, whose head was resting under a quilt which was haphazardly strewn over her body. The soft chirping of birds could be heard, alongside the ambience of the river’s currents flowing over a dam of rocks. Holly awoke with a yawn, sitting up and stretching out her arms. Soon she had changed her clothes, wearing a brown knitted sweater and her favorite pair of black pants, which fit her quite snugly. She donned a pair of black boots, then began to comb through her hair, pulling it into a loose braid and securing it with a strip of ribbon. Entering the kitchen, she noticed a piece of parchment lying on the wooden countertop. Written in a messy scrawl, which she noted as her mother’s was,

“We’re traveling to the market in Essempee, we’ll be back within a few days. Remember to keep the library up and running, and if you need anything, Ms. Talitha down at the herbs shop can help you. Love, Mom and Dad.” 

Holly sighed, remembering that her parents had mentioned needing to get more book binding supplies, but she wished they would’ve taken her with them for once. Life in Enthe wasn’t bad, but Holly found herself wishing for something more. She wasn’t quite sure what “more” was exactly, but she longed to explore and adventure. She was nearly 22 now, and she had always dreamed of opening up her own enchantment shop; but for now, she was stuck tending to her parents library. 

She quickly spread some sweet berry jam on a slice of bread, and began munching on it as she started to head downstairs into the library. The aroma of old books and parchment wafted through the ancient library, filling her nose with the familiar scent. The sun had fully risen now, no longer covered by the tips of trees from the spruce forest that laid on the horizon. The village had started to bustle with activity, shops beginning to open and travelers starting to arrive. Holly started up the old creaky fireplace with the rusted flint and steel that sat near it, bright flames flickering to life. Soon, she had lit the few lanterns that were hung around the room, and had stepped outside, wooden doors creaking behind her. She reached above the door, flipping around a small wooden sign from closed to open before returning inside. Taking a seat at the small counter that was conveniently placed in front of the stairs, blocking entrance from nosy customers; she pulled open a small chest, grabbing a blank leather covered book and a small lapis stone. She stood up, items in hand, and began to walk towards a spruce door located on the side of the cobblestone staircase. 

In this small room sat Holly’s most prized possession, her enchantment table. The table sat in the center of a small room, shelves covered in various books spanning the walls. She entered the room, and carefully laid the blank book on the table, flipping it open to its center and placing the lapis stone in the middle of the two exposed empty pages. She kneeled in front of the table and began to mumble an old language that very few people still knew of. She didn’t quite know how or why she knew the language so well, in fact, her parents told her she must have been born speaking it, which wasn’t much of an answer. They warned her to never speak it around others though, which confused her, yet she listened to their warnings due to the fear she could see the topic brought them. She continued to mumble, her words becoming a steady uncomprehensible chant, as purple-tinted particles began to float around the room, seemingly have came out of nowhere. They flew towards the table, and the blank book’s pages began to flip and flutter rapidly as the small lapis stone hovered above it in the air. Her eyes opened, revealing glowing purple irises, unlike the usual dull grey. The particles became frantic and rapid as the woman continued to chant in the old language, words beginning to write themselves onto the pages, in cryptic symbols only few could recognize. Soon, the pages fluttered to a stop as the book was filled, particles beginning to dissipate, the lapis stone having seemingly vanished. She went silent, and her eyes began to fade back to their normal sullen grey. She grabbed the book, gently flipping through the pages, comprehending the cryptic symbols faster than she ever could English. She smiled to herself, closing the book and standing, book in hand. She left the room, closing the door behind her swiftly as she returned to the counter. Reaching below such counter, she grabbed a small inkpot and a fresh quill from below. Dipping the quill into the ink, she began to write on the soft leather book’s cover, “Mending V.”

As she did so, the wooden door swung open with a force, straining it’s old rusty hinges. A tall man strode through the door, a hooded black cape trailing in the air behind him. Holly swiftly tucked the newly inked enchantment book under the counter, standing up and observing the man. Black tufts of hair were tucked under a hood, and a netherite sword was strapped to his side. She looked up at the man, whose icy blue eyes felt like they were digging into her face as he impatiently stared at her. Wanting to break the tension, she began to cheerily speak,

“Hello, how can I help you sir?”

\---------------------

Lucien was impatient. He paced along the village’s worn dirt paths, layering his dark brown boots with a layer of dust. He had arrived at the small trading village of Enthe nearly an hour ago by horseback, for reasons only known to himself and his “boss” if one might call him such. Returning to the door of the village’s library, a quick glance at the wooden sign that sat above the door now read “open.” He pushed the door open with a slam, striding inside the musty library. He surveyed the room, his icy blue eyes eventually landing on a blonde-brown haired woman who sat at a small counter near the door. He glared at the woman, looking for any signs that she might be the one he was looking for. He sighed, about to turn and leave before she muttered,

\-----------------

“Hello, can I help you sir?” Holly muttered, unsure of why a man who appeared to be a guard of sorts would be visiting a library, especially one in a small village like this.

“Nevermind. I can already tell this place doesn’t have the person I’m looking for.” he remarked, turning to face the door.

“Hmph. Perhaps I’d be able to offer insight to whom you’re looking for?” she questioned, weary of the man’s presence, as guards usually never meant well.

“Perhaps you may.” he muttered, turning to face the woman again, who now appeared to be more aware of her surroundings than before. “Have you any idea to where I might find a “natural” enchanter?”

Holly froze for a moment, evaluating her options. She could either tell him that she in fact was such enchanter, or not do so. “Well, what if I so happened to be the rumored “enchanter.” she smirked at the man.

“You?” he uttered in disbelief, a smirk crossing his features, “Why you would wish. I’ll be on my way then.” he scoffed, briskly exiting the small library, and returning to his horse which was harnessed to a fence post by a thick rope. He soon mounted his horse, and continued off into the distance, returning to the Badlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know in the comments if you have any questions or feedback. Have a good day/night and remember to drink water. :)


End file.
